This invention relates generally to feeding apparatus for poultry and like animals and more particularly concerns a low-cost yet effective trough feeder for use with caged poultry.
In recent years, advances in poultry care equipment have provided relatively trouble-free delivery of feed rations to caged poultry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,611,995; 3,776,191; and others disclose and claim such equipment.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a trough and feed conveyor unit at minimal cost which dispenses particulate feed and then offers the dispensed feed to poultry or like animals with maximum effectiveness.
It is another object of the invention to provide a trough and feed conveyor unit which can be erected quickly and inexpensively by even inexperienced personnel.
Yet another object is to provide a trough and feed conveying system which inhibits feed separation or improper feed distribution.
Still another object is to provide a trough feed conveying system which discourages poultry from picking over feed which has been dispensed into the trough.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the drawings.